Harry Potter & Company meet Pyle
by Coke Jolt
Summary: Harry, ron, Fred, George, Sirius, Lupin, etc, go off to meet some kids at some school.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters, SO DON'T SUE ME!   
Special thanks to Amarria, my true writing pal.  
NOTE: I know the characters are out of Character, but work with me here!  
  
The Riddle Mansion  
"WAZ UP?!?!?!" screamed Voldemort, wearing his Abercrombie & Fitch pants over his Joe Boxer boxers (Which were clearly visible). He also had on an *NSYNC shirt. He also had on some cheap Ronald McDonald Sunglasses. Along with this he was blowing bubbles with his Bubbleyum gum. This was not a pretty sight.  
"Um, Master, I think that you look American enough," came the whinny replied from Wormtail (a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew).  
"Really? Are you sure? I just haven't seen my sister in so long, I just hope I fit in. Do you think I will? I hope I will..." rambled the Dark Lord. "Do you think these boxers match my pants?"  
"To be honest Master, no. The Yellow smiley faces and the dark blue pants, I don't know, I'm just not feeling it."  
"YO, YO, YO!! DARE YOU CONTRIDICT The FAMOUSE DARK LORD, YOUR HOMIE G?!?!?" Screamed Voldemort.  
"Don't hurt me master. I just made that comment because I've been watching MTV for the past 2 hours and the styling technique sticks," Whined Peter.  
"You should be grateful that I didn't Avada Kedarra you."  
"Yes I am. So, does this sister of yours, Ms. Wellington is it? Have a cutie little sidekick, you know so you could Hook me up with?"  
"Yes, I think she does have a sidekick."  
"SCORE!" Yelled Peter jumping into the air. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.  
"All righty then, lets pack up, We are going to America! Ha-Ha!" Stated Voldemort.  
  
AT HW  
"Students, we will be picking pupils to take the journey with us to the United States of America," Dumbeldor said to the room filled with anxious students. Everyone wanted to go to the US, it was just a matter of being picked. "As you know, we aren't going to be doing any parting," he said looking directly at Fred and George Weasley.  
"Ohh, no parties? Then what's the point of going?" both the brothers said. "Ya, how can you not go to the US with out having a party? Hmmm?"  
"Here we go, let's pick our eight students to go on our trip!!" Dumbeldore sounded a lot like a cheesy game show host.  
"Bet you Potter is picked first," said Malfloy.  
"POTTER, HARRY."  
"What did I tell ya," said Malfloy lazily. "Next 'll be Ron Weasley."  
"WEASLEY, RON."  
"Then of course Hermionie, couldn't go anywhere without a book worm could we?" Asked Malfloy to his snickering freakish friends.  
"GANGER, HERMIONIE."   
"Now, I feel some more Weasley coming."  
"WEASLEY, FRED."  
"If you have one you have to have another."  
"WEASLEY, GEORGE."  
"And of course me, other wise my dad's coming here and wringing some necks."  
"MALFLOY, DRACO."  
"We also couldn't go anywhere without Harry Potter's Crushy-Wushy."  
"CHANG, CHO."  
"Wait, we need a sniveling idiot, Longbottom, that's you," said Malfloy to Neville.  
"Shove off Malfloy," snapped back Ron. Then to Neville he said, "Ya, you probably will get the last spot. Don't worry."  
"AND DEAN THOMAS."  
Everyone looked up in surprise. They could all see the first seven coming, but Dean? What had he ever done? Dumbledore should have picked someone like...Neville. That would have been more believable then Dean.   
"YAHOOLAGINES!" screamed Dean jumping up into the air. "YESSSSS, TOUCHDOWN."  
Everyone stared at Dean again. "Sorry," he mumbled sitting back down. He still was grinning though.  
"WILL THESE STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW," said the Headmaster.  
"So, I hope you are all very proud of yourselves," said Dumbledore to the group of eight students. "First off, we have to make sure that your wardrobe is suitable for this trip. I'm sure you all will be able to find some good clothes by themselves. The second Item of Business is our chaperones. Our first chaperone likes to walk along the beach wearing his favorite set of Bramuta shorts. He also likes to work hard and play hard. He enjoys playing with his doggy and likes to eat rocky-road ice cream. Any guesses?"  
"Sounds a bit like me," said Hermionie.  
"COME ON OUT PROFESSOR SNAPE!!" Hermionie went pale in the face, she was horrified at the thought of being like Snape. She wasn't the only one upset, actually, everyone expect for Draco.  
"NNOOO," screamed Fred.  
"SHOOT ME NOW!" Yelled George. Both dropped to the floor pretending to have died.  
Dumbledore ignored this and continued with the list, "We have 2 more Chaperones, our next Chaperone likes to play fetch, is hyper, and likes to listen to Rock Music. One of his favorite bands is Limp Bizket."  
"Sounds a bit like us," stated George.  
"COME ON OUT SIRIUS BLACK," Sirius appeared from no where and began bowing and smiling.   
"HE'S A BLOODY MURDERER!" screamed Malfloy. Cho, Dean, Fred, and George didn't seem to mind. Actually, Cho was checking out Sirius's ass.  
"YOU! I SWORE THAT I WILL GET YOU, AND NOW IS MY CHANCE!" screamed Snape. He jumped onto Sirius's back and pulled him to the ground.  
"Cat fight, cat fight!" Yelled Fred and George. They both broke out into a Cheerleading cheer. "GIVE ME A B!"  
"B!"  
"GIVE ME A L!"  
"L!"  
"GIVE ME AN A!"  
"A!"  
"GIVE ME A C!"  
"C!"  
"GIVE ME A K!"  
"K"  
"WHAT'S THAT SPELL?"  
Together the two screamed, "BLACK, SIRIUS BLACK, HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN!!"   
Dumbledore separated the two. "CALM DOWN YOU TWO! Our third Chaperone likes to laugh, and have a good time. He likes to hang out with his best friend, but can't because of certain astronomy Whatchamacal it."  
"No, not Professor T.," screamed Ron.  
"COME ON OUT REMUS LUPIN," Remus walked through the door, and did a flip followed by a handstand. Black started to clap.  
"BUT HE'S A WEREWOLF!" screamed Malfloy.   
"Nobody else seems to mind," said Ron. He was right, everyone except Draco and Snape seemed perfectly calm.  
"So, who's gonna host us?" asked Cho, trying to change the subject.   
"Well, we are going to a school in Maryland, called Pyle. We will be leaving on Friday and arrive their at around 5 in the afternoon. Our flight takes of at about 7 in the morning," said Dumbledore.  
"We're flying?" asked Ron in shock. "On our Brooms, all the way to the US?"  
"You idiot, we're flying on a PLANE, comprendo?" Hermionie said to him.  
"You are dismissed, and by the way, if you tell anyone about Sirius Black, you are suspended from the trip," Dumbledore said to the group of students, and to Snape.  
The students filled out of the office. They were excited and jumping around. They were in complete ecstasy.   
"What are you guys bringing along with you?" asked Ron.  
"Dunno,' came the lame reply from the group.  
"OK, fine, be that way," and with that Ron stormed off to the Gryffindor common room.  
They all separated off and went on ahead packing.  
  
***********Packing seems like a bore, lets skip to the plane ride*************  
The Plane Ride  
"Hey, I want to sit next to Cho," said Harry as Hermionie sat next to his crush.  
"Well too bad, us girls just got to stick together," said Hermionie.  
"Ron, I'll sit next to you."  
"Tough man, I'm sitting next to Dean," said Ron and sat down next to Dean.  
"Damn. Who's left?"  
"Ohh," groaned Malfloy, as he moved his Bag to the side. Malfloy was also sitting next to Snape.  
"Just great," thought Harry in his head, "Just my lucky day isn't it? My Best friend, ditches me for Dean, and I can't even sit next to my Crush. My life is just great."  
"Passengers please watch as we go through our short safety video now," said the flight attendant.   
They watch up to the part where the oxygen masks feel from above, when Malfloy said, "Pay attention Potter, I'm not going to be helping you with any of this."  
"I wasn't expecting you to Malfloy."  
"Well I just thought that when it said adults help the children after they put on their breathing masks made you feel as if you didn't have to listen."  
"Ha-Ha, your jokes are staler then any bread I've ever eaten."  
"And your puns aren't too puny."  
"And yo Mamma is the ugliest women I've ever met."  
"Don't you diss my Mamma!" Screamed Malfloy. He jumped onto Harry, and jabbed him a couple times. Lupin and Black had to help separate the two, who were still hurling insults at each other.  
"Yo mamma's so fat that when she wore a yellow dress, people yelled, 'Taxi.'"  
"Well, Yo mamma's so ugly that when she was born the doctor slapped her mother."  
"Yo mamma's so stupid that she stared at the Orange Juice container for an hour because it said, 'concentrate.'"  
Finally Dumbledore switched places with Draco, so the seat partnering was like so:  
Cho and Hermionie  
Snape, Harry, and Dumbledore  
Dean and Ron  
Sirius, Draco and Remus,  
The flight was quit pleasant for the rest of the time. Except for the last group of three, Sirius, Draco and Remus.  
"Stop looking at me," whined Draco.  
"I'm not looking at you," said Remus.  
"Yes you are. Are you planning on eating me?"  
"No," said a rather irritated Remus.  
Malfloy turned his head to be staring at Sirius Black.   
"Just great. I'm stuck with Werewolf man and 'lets go murder people and laugh because I have a twisted sense of humor,' man. My life really is going done the drain."  
"Shut up Malfloy," Sirius said to him.  
"Why does everyone call me by my last name I would like to know that."  
At this point a very aggravated Remus took off his sock and shoved it into Malfloy's mouth. "SHUT UP!" Sirius and Remus gave each other a high-five.  
Except for that incident the ride was pretty calm. When the drinks came around everyone decided that water would be safest.   
Soon it was 4:30 (their flight had taken of early and got there early) and it was time for our Hogwarts students, teachers, and fugitive to get down.   
****But, before we get to that, lets rewind back to around 2:00 that same day. ****  
****At Pyle Middle School in Miss Wellington's class****  
Rebecca stared at the clock. "Ok," she thought. "2:00, I get out this place at 2:40, lets hope I can survive till then." Just then the PA made an announcement to the class that Rebecca was in. She stole a quick glance to her friends, July, Geetali, Mariel, and Kelly.  
"PLEASE SEND The FALLOWING PEOPLE TO The OFFICE TO GO FOR The DAY, PLEASE: GEETALI, JULY, MARIEL, KELLY, REBECCA, AND EZRA," The PA women said. The kids all looked at each other.  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Yelled Mariel.  
"Oooooouuuuhhhh, you guys are in trouble, aaawww," Ryan Bresburg said.   
The six students trooped out of the room. Ms. Wellington called after them, "Remember, chapter 6 in the textbook and questions 1-10." All the kids groaned.   
The six of them walked down to the office in silence. They passed two of their other friends, Lydia and Brian.   
"How goes it?" asked July.  
"Going to the office, and I swear, what ever it was I didn't do it," said Brian.  
"Hmmm, guilty conscious," asked Geetali, she then started giggling hysterically.  
"Stop laughing you silly girl," July said.  
"Ya Geetali, you're making us look like a freak show," Lydia said.  
The eight students arrived at Dr. Doran's office. They entered it cautiously.   
"Hello," Dr. D said to the students.  
"Hi," came the lazy reply from the students.  
"Jelly Beans?"  
"Sure," Brian and Ezra said. Together they each took one and ate it.  
"Uhhhhggg, this tastes like salt!" Ezra said spitting out his jellybean. "What is this?"  
"Ya, well mine tastes like Bile!" Brian said spitting out his jellybean.  
"Muh-ha-ha! I put a curse on you!" said Geetali, laughing her head off, "Just like the way I put a curse on Rebecca during Halloween."   
"Right Geetali," Mariel said, taking a step away from her, "What ever you say!"  
"Did you know that we will be having very special students visiting us all the way from England?" Asked Dr. D.  
"Nope," said Lydia, "and why would this exactly concern us?"  
"Well we are having guests over, and I just wanted to see if any of you eight would like to show your Panther pride by letting the students from England fallow you around."  
"You mean like the little French kids?" asked Mariel. "They're going to stalk us everywhere we go? Not a moments rest, constantly followed, by a shadow that won't even go away at noon?"  
"Yes, kind of like the French students, but they will be spending their time at the Bethesda Hyatt."  
"Cool," Geetali said.  
"Do you know what that means Mariel?" asked Rebecca.  
"Yes, I think I do," she replied.  
Together they screamed, "Elevator time!!"  
"So, would you help out with these students?"  
"Sure," they all said, after all, there was literally nothing required.  
"You will also be excused from any homework assigned during the exchange students visit."  
"SCORE!" yelled Ezra jumping up into the air.  
"When will they come?" asked Kelly, the only practical person in the group of friends.  
"5:00, today."  
"WHAT?! Isn't that a bit to close?"  
"No, nothing ever is to close or soon."  
"Right."  
"So, go tell your parents, bring your stuff, you'll stay in the Hyatt too, because well, there's a bit of a catch."  
"Wait a sec, what's the catch?"  
"Well, hmm, how should I put this...I know! Have you ever read the Harry Potter series?"  
July looked as if Dr. D asked if she had ever breathed. "OF COURSE WE HAVE!!"   
"Well, lets just say that it's real, and that the real Harry is visiting us."  
"Whatever, I don't really care," said Kelly with the role of her eyes.   
Rebecca, July, Geetali, and Mariel stared at her, they had all loved the books, Geetali and July more, but still.  
"SO LETS GO!" said Dr. D.  
"This seems like a cheesy fanfic," said Brian.  
"You can read?" asked Rebecca in shock.  
"Yes, I can," he replied irritably.   
"WOW!" Exclaimed Mariel and July at the same time.  
The group trooped out to their lockers and to pack up for the day. They then went home, packed, Bla, Bla, Bla. Then they went to the Hyatt (you know the drill).  
  
****At the airport****  
"We are in the United States of America!" exclaimed Fred.  
"Were are the beautiful women in bikinis running around?" asked George.  
"I don't know," said Sirius standing on his tiptoes, looking around.  
****Baggage claim, etc.****  
"Here is my friend Dr. Doran!!" Yelled Dumbledore.  
The others looked up to see who he was talking about. There in front of them was a man of average height with Dark Brown hair. His beard was brown and white, and he had on a smile. "Dumbledore, Hello!"   
"Hello my favorite soccer buddy!" The two embraced.  
"Lets go," stated Dr. D.  
They went to the car, etc.  
****Voldemort****  
Voldemort sat on the plane, anxious for it to take off. He was sitting next to Wormtail and some little boy. The little boy picked up a book that was a little bigger then him called Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.   
"Do you like Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort  
"Ya, he's my hero," said the little boy looking up. His hair was died black and very messy. He had on some glasses (which had the lenses punched out) and tried to speak in an English accent. "I want to be just like him."  
"I personally think that he's a loser," Voldemort said, and it was obviously the wrong thing to say.  
"WHAT! He could beat you up with his eyes blindfolded!"  
"NO HE COULDN'T!"  
"COULD TO!"  
"COULD NOT!"  
"COULD TO!"  
"COULD NOT!"  
"COULD TO!"  
"COULD NOT!"  
"YOU'RE A LOSER!" screamed the boy, "Harry Potter kicked Voldemort's butt four times!"  
"He wouldn't be famous if it weren't for me- I mean Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard in the world!"  
"HAHA!! Voldemort couldn't perform "Lumos," if he tried!"  
"YES HE COULD!"  
"NO HE COULDN'T!"  
"GO AWAY!" Voldemort said. He then turned to Wormtail and asked, "Do you think I'm a loser?"  
"No master, you're the best."  
"GROUP HUG!" Yelled Voldemort, and hugged the boy and Wormtail.  
"You're a freak!" Yelled the Boy.  
"IF I HAD MY WAND WITH ME, YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!!"   
"You want to be Harry Potter too?" asked the boy.  
"NO I DON'T,"  
"But wouldn't it be fun?"  
"No it wouldn't."  
"Yes it would, just think about, everybody knows you. Everybody wants to be you, your worshiped by kids all around the world," concluded the boy looking very far away.  
"I think it would be better to be the great Voldemort, he's so much cooler," said the Dark Lord.  
"No, he's a wannabe, nobody likes him."  
Voldemort turned his head to the side, and let a tear slide down his face. It just struck him that everyone hates him, and that nobody was his real friend.  
****AT the HYATT****  
The American students felt a bit nervous, 'cause after all, this is Harry Potter and Co. we're talking about.   
Geetali was wearing her Green Abrocrombie shirt with the hood. She had on some black pants, and her hair was in a high ponytail. She had stopped wearing it down since Rebecca kept on saying that it made her look like Fara Faucet from the old Charlie's Angles. Mariel was wearing her read tank top, with her white Capri's (very classy). Her blond hair was put into a half ponytail. July had on her green tank top and traditional Blue Jeans. Her curly brownish blondish hair was put down. Kelly had her brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and some Blue Jeans on. Lydia was wearing her shirt from the Wet Seal and had on her faded jeans. Her brown strait hair was down, something that she rarely did. Rebecca had on her "I need Therapy," shirt on with her dark blue jeans. Her black hair was in a ponytail. (She and Geetali were Indian). Brian had on his Quicksilver shirt on and some jeans, while Ezra had on his black O ' Nell shirt on and some pants on (take your pick, tight leather, jeans, short-shorts, or other). His red hair was in order, and Brian's hair was gelled, like usual.   
Then the fatal moment happened. The kids from the Potter series met the kids from Pyle, and do you know what the kids from Pyle did? They laughed. Now this may seem usual, but actually they had a good reason. You see, Malfloy probably had no idea what you were suppose to wear to any muggle get together. He was wearing tight, AND I MEAN TIGHT, TIGHT leather pants, and a neon green shirt. He looked almost as ridicules as Voldemort.  
"What's so funny?" asked oblivious Malfloy. At this point the Hogwarts students couldn't help it either, they erupted into loud laughter. Lupin and Black Guffawed as well. So, our characters got off to a good start, all except Malfloy and Snape (we can deal with them later.)   
"It's nice to see you all so happy!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  
"Yes, it really is, but now I think we should read off the list with who gets to spend their time with who," said Dr. D.  
The children hushed up, but Geetali was coughing away, trying to suppress her giggles. Lydia whacked her on the back as an indication to stop.  
"Very well then, here are the papers with the important info you will need." He handed out the sheets. This is what they looked like:  
PARTNERS  
Cho & Brian  
Harry & Ezra  
Ron & Geetali   
Dean & Lydia  
Fred & Rebecca  
George & Mariel  
Hermionie & July  
Draco & Kelly  
ROOMS  
They will be one gender a room.  
CHAPERONES  
1. SIRIUS BLACK  
2. REMUS LUPIN  
3. SERVIUS SNAPE  
"Ohhh, Kelly, you're screwed!" said Lydia. Geetali of course started laughing.  
"STOP LAUGHING, you sugar addict!" Yelled Mariel.  
"So, go make friends, and Don't be to loud."  
"Where are you two going to be?" asked Lupin  
"Ya you weren't on the sheet," said Ezra.  
"Well, for now, we'll be at my house," said Dr. D, "Bye." And with that the two disappeared.   
"That was just weird," July said shaking her head.  
"Ya," the rest said.  
"So, I think that we should unpack etc, then meet in one room to hang out for a while," said Lupin.  
"Good idea Professor Lupin," said Geetali.  
The groups trooped of and did their thing. They then meet in room 204 (Black, Lupin, and Snape's room.)  
"PARTY!" screamed the Weasley twins.  
"Not while I'm around," said Snape.  
"Ohhh," the all the kids said.  
"Let's play strip Poker!" Exclaimed Ezra.  
"NO!" Said Snape.  
"How about Spin the Bottle?" asked Brian  
"NO!" said Snape again.  
"You must not be invited to parties that often," observed Kelly. "You'd probably ruin it completely. I'd hate to see what you do in your free time, sit around and stare at the grass growing? No wait a sec, that's to wild isn't it?" Everyone smiled at this remark, including Malfloy.  
"What else is there to do?" asked Dean.  
"There's got to be something else," said Ron.  
"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Rebecca.  
"Yes I think so," said Mariel grinning evilly.  
"Ohh, that," said Geetali.  
Kelly smirked, she knew exactly what her hyperactive friends were thinking.  
"Did I miss something?" asked Harry.  
"I'm just as lost as you," said Ezra.  
"Word," replied Brian, who was a very Ghetto kinda guy.   
"Truth or Dare you dumb asses!" Said July.  
"Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!" Exclaimed Snape.  
"Why not?" asked Hermionie.  
"It's just a silly game," Cho added.  
"Ya, by the way, since when where you elected president?" asked Lydia.  
"Go Bush!" yelled July. Everyone turned to her.  
"Bush is a loser," said Dean.  
"YES!" said all the Democrats in the room.  
"But so is Gore," Rebecca added.  
"True," said the Democrats.  
"Well that's off topic, so lets play the game!" said Brian.  
"How do you play?" asked Harry.  
Rebecca turned to him in shock. "You don't know how to play Truth or Dare?!?"  
"Nope."  
"K, so what happens is someone asks truth or dare. Truths are personal questions. Dares make you do stuff. If you don't want to do it, then you "Fireball" it. That's when you take off an article of clothing. Got it?"  
"Ya I guess," said Harry.  
"So we are all playing, grown ups included?" asked Kelly.  
"Ya, sure!" said Lupin and Black.  
"Fine," Snape said reluctantly.  
"OK, I'll go first," said Lydia. She looked around the room. "Truth or Dare Kelly?"  
"Truth,"  
"Who do you like?"  
"Lydia that is the easiest question I've ever heard, Danny, DUH!"   
"NEW RULE!" Yelled Mariel standing up on top of the desk. "No, WHO DO YOU LIKE, questions, K?"  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Ok..." said Kelly, "Snape, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," he said. "How hard could it be?"  
"Ok, run through the hall way with JUST YOUR UNDERWEAR ON!" She said. Everyone began cracking up.   
"Do I have to?" he asked looking at the floor.  
"Yep," she said.   
"Ok," he mumbled and pulled off his shirt and pants. He had on bunny boxers.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Everyone in the room laughed. July pulled out her camera and took a picture.  
"I'll make copies," she said with a wicked grin.  
"Ok, Snape, leave your keys here, and go, run!" Kelly said.  
Snape ran out of the room and began running around the hallways. As soon as he did the Weasley twins closed the door. "Whoops!" they both said with evil grins on their faces.  
A minute later there was a knock at the door. "Can you let me in please?" asked Snape.  
"What's that?" asked Ron.  
"LET ME IN NOW!" Snape said, banging onto the door. "IF YOU DON'T YOUR ALL FAILING POTIONS!"  
At this point people from the surrounding rooms came out of their rooms to see what was happening. Now, if you were a stranger and saw this happening, this is what you would have probably seen: a man with very greasy hair and a goatee wearing Pink Bunny boxers banging on the door, and foaming at the mouth.  
  
  
IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE, I HAVE TO RECEIVE MORE THEN 9 REVIEWS!  



	2. The end of truth or dare

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF The HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN Baby got Back. Comprendo? SO DON'T SUE!  
PS- NO Offence to J-Lo, Sirius, or Lupin! (Actually, they're two of my favorite characters)  
  
Where was it that we last left off...hmmm...yes, yes...Snape was pounding on the door of the hotel room. Let's continue, shall we?  
  
"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU LET ME IN!"  
"What da ya say fellas? Do we let 'im in, or do we leave 'im out?" asked Black, looking lazily at the door.  
"Nah, I saw we leave him out there for, like about, ohhhh, I dunno, another two minutes?" asked Mariel.  
"I think he's suffered enough," said Lydia, who was almost always a very kind person (with a good sense of humor).  
"What do you say Kelly? It was your dare," asked Dean, turning his head towards Kelly.  
"Oh, all right we can let him in now, I just hope he isn't really upset or anything," she added thoughtfully. She walked over to the door, and turned the handle slowly. She was savoring the moment (after all, how many times have you gotten to lock out a teacher who is wearing only Bunny Boxers?). The door swung open and Snape jumped in.  
"I'll get you all back, mark my words."  
"OK then, it's your turn to pick someone," said Mariel.  
"Ron."  
Ron had been in his own little dream world up until now, so he was a bit shaken. "What?"  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth," he stated (he wanted to be on the safe side.)  
A smirk formed on Snape's lips. "Who would you rather make out with, and why?"  
Ron sighed, he had gotten an easy question, he would just pick the prettiest girl out of the group.   
"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfloy, Brian, or Ezra?" he asked.  
"Uhhh, uhhh..." poor Ronny was terribly confused.   
"Remember, you can fireball," Geetali added, she felt very sorry for him.  
"Umm, Harry Potter because he is my best friend and he probably wouldn't tease me about it," Ron said quickly.  
"I'd make out with you too," said Harry. Everyone in the room gave him a funny look. "What?" he asked.  
"OK," Ron quickly said, he really wanted to change the subject. "Truth or Dare, Geetali?"  
"Hey, you said my name right! Thanks!" Geetali said in a very appreciated way. "Um, I think I'll take truth."  
"Who do you like?" questioned Ron.  
"Fireball," Geetali replied and took off one of her earrings. "So, Rebecca, what'll it be?"  
"Dare," Mariel said without hesitation.  
Geetali squealed, "One word...Kariokee!"   
"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!" Mariel said with a loud groan.  
"To bad, but I will let you pick your song."  
"Ok, fine," said Mariel as she picked up the bunch of CD's on the ground. "Found it! Ok here I go," said Mariel, turning on the CD player and getting into a stance.   
"Oh my god Becky, look at her butt." Mariel said as she took out a picture of Jennifer Lopez, whose butt was very visible.  
"It is sooo big. It's just like out there.   
Ya I know, she looks like one of those rapper guys girlfriends.   
Who understands those rap guys? They only like her because she looks like a complete prostitute.  
Ya..." Mariel said (not sang).   
"Hey you're singing our song, can I join?" Rebecca asked Geetali, who nodded.  
I'm coming Mariel!" Yelled Rebecca and she jumped up to join her friend, and together they sang:  
"I like Big Butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist   
And a round thing in your face you get sprung..." and the continued singing till the end of the song.  
"WOW, that was really funny," Ezra said laughing, because the girls had made it rather humorous.  
"The girls at my old school use to have a dance to it," said Brian.  
Everyone else was amused with their dance, except for Snape.  
"Hey, so I guess I can pick someone. Ok," Mariel looked around. "Sirius, truth or dare?"  
"Finally! I thought you might have forgotten about Remus and me. Ok, I think I'll take Dare."  
Mariel smiled, as her quick evil mind racing with possible ways to torment him. "You're going to have to French with someone in the room, let me think of who." At this Cho looked up hopefully, she wanted to be the lucky girl.  
"Sure!" Sirius stated  
"Ok, I've got it. You have to-to..." Mariel started to giggle, "French with Remus for a minute!" This was a very strange request.  
"What, that dare is the..." but before Remus could finish his statement, Sirius started making out with him. You could also see Sirius's tongue, he was trying to stick it into the back of Remus's throat. Remus tried to break away, but all attempts were unsuccessful. After what seemed a minute Sirius stopped, and bowed.  
"You perv!" said Remus, looking completely horrified.  
"You're a pretty good kisser," Sirius joked.  
"I really didn't need to hear that," said wide-eyed Fred.  
"I don't think anybody wanted to hear that," commented George.  
But before they could finish their conversation, someone knocked on the door. July got up slowly and opened it. Standing there was a man wearing pink bunny slippers with some PJ's on. "SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP!!" With this he slammed the door and stalked off.   
"Guess we got to go, bye!" said Rebecca getting up with Mariel, Cho and Kelly.  
"Bye," and with that everyone went to sleep.  
****Voldemort****  
"Why are you crying?" asked the little boy to Voldemort.  
"I *sniffle* have no-no-no friends!!" cried Voldemort, he had burst into tears.  
"There, there, we all go through that sort of phase," said the boy in a very kind way.  
"How would you know?"  
"My parents are shrinks. I hear this stuff everyday," said the boy reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a tissue and handed it to Voldemort. "You're going to be fine," he said patting the Dark Lord on the back. "Would you like to talk about?" The boy had finally dropped the English accent.  
"No," said Voldie.  
Hmm, thought the boy, what does mommy do when this happens? I know, she talks about other stuff. "What's your favorite color?"  
"Black," said Voldemort with little hesitation.  
"Yes, yes," said the boy scribbling it down into a notebook. "Do you ever feel depressed? Black can be a very depressing color."  
"Umm, no, but I do get sudden urges."  
"What type of urges, urges to go to the mall, cook, laugh, what type of urges?"  
"Urges to kill."  
"I see, now what were the jobs of your parents when you were little."  
"I was an orphan, my father didn't want me, and my mother died giving birth to me."  
"It's all beginning to make sense."  
"What?" asked Voldemort.  
"You see, you feel responsible for your mother's death. I just want you to know it's not your fault. These things happen, so just don't blame yourself."  
Voldie thought about this for a while. "I guess I do feel that way sometimes."  
"See. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"  
And so continued the conversation with the little boy and Voldemort.  
"Thank you so much for this time," Voldemort said as they were getting up to leave.  
"No problem, and remember, anything is possible, and that you shouldn't be angry at one person forever."  
They boarded off the plane, and Voldemort saw his sister. "Ohhh you're here Jessie!"  
"Yes I am," said the cold voice of his sister. "Hurry up and get your stuff.  
They ride home, etc.  
  
The next day at the Hyatt.  
"Morning," said a groggy Black.  
"Morning," said Fred as he walked into the room.  
"What are we doing today?" asked Ezra  
"I don't know Ezrina," giggled Geetali.  
"How can you be so hyper in the morning?" asked Lupin to Geetali.  
"She probably has a secret stash of sugar some where here," said Ron, grinning.   
"Yep, that seems like Geetali," said Mariel as she and Rebecca entered the room.  
"WWWWWWUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ UUUUUUPPPPPPP?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Brian jumping into the room.  
"Go away," said a tired Draco, strutting into the room.  
"Buzz off, git!" said Ron to Draco as he through a pillow at him.  
"What was that? Two hundred points taken away from Griffindor!" snapped Snape.  
"Go away," said Sirius.  
I know that this was a short chapter, only 4 pages long when I typed it, but just be happy that you got it. I need 10 new reviews for THIS chapter, other wise I'm not posting again. (The only reason why I'm posting now is because, it's a weekend and I have nothing better to do.)  



	3. Lydia's great Idea

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! (a.k.a., DON'T SUE!!)   
  
Special thanks to: Amaria Rosettie, for typing the first 2 pages (I was dictation her) and for using your fancy vocab.   
  
Authors note: I'm so sorry for the other story being too slashy. Please forgive me! Sorry for the extensive Vocab this is something that wasn't my fault. Also sorry to the following people: Ezra and Lydia. Lydia sorry because I didn't make you talk too much in chapter 2, but if you didn't realize, IT WAS REALLY SHORT! Ezra, when you read ahead, you'll know what I'm talking about.  
Chapter 3  
  
"What should we do?" bemoaned Dean.   
Lydia all of the sudden jumped out of her seat. "I have a great idea!" She sing-songed. "Let's go to the ma-all! Let's go to the ma-all!"   
"Yeah!" Cho seconded.   
"Let's go!" July said jumping up and down, her bad temper gone (she's a very cranky person in the morning).  
All the guys groaned, except for Ezra, who started to smile. "Yay! The mall! Like, yeah! I love the mall!" He looked around, then said, "I mean, the mall. Boo!"   
Rebecca grabbed Lupin by the hand and pulled him towards the door. "Lets go!"   
With that, they all left to go to that place, etc.   
  
At Voldemort's sister's house  
  
"Five more minutes, mommy," he murmured, taking his thumb out from his mouth as he clutched his favorite teddybear, JoeSmith.   
"Come now," the wicked Jessie Wellington said, rubbing her hands together evilly. "Time to plot."  
  
****The Mall****  
  
Ezra grabbed Brian, "We have to go to this store!" he said excitedly, pointing to the Bath & Body Works. "I just love Cucumber Melon, I'm wearing some now! I used to like sun-ripened raspberry, but that went out of style. I want to try the new coconut stuff, do you think it'll smell good?"  
"Whoa, whoa, not right now, okay?" he said, ducking to hide behind his girl friend July, who was more than a head shorter than he was.   
"We're not here for you!" Lydia yelled to Ezra. "We're here to go shopping for the English students."  
"OK, lets divide up into groups," George suggested.   
July said in a very commanding way, "Okay, lets see, there's nineteen people..." July did simple mental calculations, "And that's a prime number...but if we split into three groups, with one group having seven...so it would be groups of six.   
"Very good July!" said Rebecca in a sarcastic way.  
"The only thing is," Hermionie reflecting thoughtfully, "We'll have to split up the partnerships that Dr. D. and Professor Dumbledore gave us. How about:  
  
Brian, Cho, July, Lydia, Dean, Snape  
Malfoy, George, Fred, Mariel, Becca, Remus  
Kelly, Geetali, Sirius, Ron, Harry, Ezra, Hermione."  
  
"Whatever, let's go guys," Kelly said.  
They all separated into their individual groups.   
  
****Snape's group****  
In Snape's group, the main tour guides were really Lydia and July (Brian, although American, tended to get lost in the mall.) "We have to give a makeover," said Lydia seriously to Snape when they were at the top floor of the mall, in the makeup section. "How much money do you have?"   
Snape looked horrified.   
"Yeah! Lets make him over!" July shrieked. "There's Estée Lauder!"  
"Ooh, Cover Girl!" Lydia exclaimed.   
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIGOD!" Cho screamed, and half the mall came to a dead halt. "I've heard about this place! Where you get makeup! But you have to apply it without a spell! OOOOOmigod, you guys are so, like, totally behind!"  
Snape groaned, but quickly retook authority. "As chaperone, I command that we go to the Court of Food to make a Bond Investment in Hamburgers. No makeup."   
"Are you kidding?" Cho trilled, and his six charges, laughing, dragged them over to the Clinique counter.   
"Yes?" the saleslady asked imperiously.   
"Our friend here would like a makeover," July announced, fighting to keep her face straight. "He's so shy, he just won't admit it."  
At these words, Snape sunk further into the booth seat and Brian and Dean laughed loudly. Lydia giggled helplessly beside them.   
"Uh-oh," Snape muttered, wishing he'd thought to bring his wand to the mall with him.  
  
*****Lupin's Group*****  
  
"I don't need any new clothes, and I don't think Becca, Fred, or George does. But Remus. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You do," Mariel intoned in an ominous way, the rest of the group shaking their heads in agreement. "At one point in your life," Mariel continued, "you might have been cool, but look what you've become. Take a deep look!" She paused dramatically for him to reflect on his new self. "You are not the child you once were. Where is your troublemaking spirit? We need to get you some cool lessons."   
"He doesn't have enough money," stated Malfoy, not looking even slightly regretful.   
"Don't even get me started on you, Malfoy," Mariel flipped around, pointing a venomous finger at Malfoy's Pokémon shoes.   
"I think they're in," said Malfoy defensively, "and if I think they're in, then they're in."   
"SO, what do you want to do?" asked Lupin.  
"Ummmm, lets go to Contempo!" said Rebecca.  
"Sure!" Mariel said, and with that the two girls dragged the 4 guys down to Contempo Casual.  
****Sirius's Group****  
"OK guys, we have about 2 hours to do whatever, so what'll it be?"  
"Lets go shoe shopping!" Exclaimed Geetali.  
"No," said Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Ezra.  
"Fine," said Kelly, "got any better ideas?"  
Before anyone in the group could respond a girl with long brown hair walked up to them.  
"Do you believe in Wabbits?" she asked.  
"Izzy!" Geetali exclaimed.  
"Gee!" said Isabel as she and Geetali hugged. "What are you doing here?"  
"Shopping," Hermionie replied.  
"I see."  
"So, is this one of your friends?" asked Ron.  
"Uhh, ya!" said Kelly.  
"So, who are your new friends?"  
"This is Ezra, obviously," said Geetali rolling her eyes. She and Ezra couldn't be in the same room for more then two minutes without having a fight. She and Ezra had been the victims of MUGE (Match up Geetali and Ezra). It was bloodshed after that.  
"This is Hermionie, Sirius, and Ron," said Kelly.  
"And who's the Brunette?" asked Izzy.  
All this time Harry had been looking at Isabel. He thought that she was very hot. "Harry," he said shyly looking at the ground.  
"Way cool," said the hyper Isabel.   
"We don't know what to do," said Ron.  
"You don't know what to do?!" questioned a horrified Isabel. "You don't know what to do in the mall, the best place in the whole wide world (except for other malls)?!"  
"Pretty much, ya," said Ezra.  
"Come, we shop!" Isabel exclaimed and grabbed Sirius's hand. They went of to shop at the mall (DUH!)  
****Snape's Group****  
"Here you go," the saleslady said in her nasally voice. She showed Snape the mirror.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" caterwauled Snape. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!"  
Cho started to talk, "First we browned your skin tone color, this bronzy-brown, by Cover-Girl. Then we did your eyelashes. We curled them and then put on some Cover-Girl Eyelash enhance. Lydia, you take it from here," Cho concluded.  
"Well, we put on some bright red eye shadow, to really show off the color of your eyes. Yes, and we also put on some dark maroon lipstick, that looks like lipgloss, but without all that greasy feeling. What's not to like?  
"I look like a DRAG QUEEN!" shouted Snape.  
"So?" asked Dean. "There are tons of Drag Queens in the states. You'll fit in."  
"HA-HA-HA!!! 200 POINTS FORM YOUR HOUSE!!"  
"Umm, sir, we're not in school."  
"F*** YOU!" screamed Snape.  
"Watch your language," Lydia said.  
"GO TO HELL!" Screamed Snape.  
Lydia sniffled and turned her head to the side and began to cry.  
"Oh I didn't mean it!" Exclaimed an alarmed Snape, he didn't want a cringing kid on his hands.  
"Say your sorry!" she cried  
"Ya Snape, be nice, or at least civil," said July (He-He-He, I'm making fun of someone for something!)  
"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up for you?" asked Snape.  
At this Lydia looked up. "Anything?" she asked wickedly.  
"Yes, anything."  
"Jump up and down!" With that Snape jumped up and down. "Yeah! Do it again, do it again!" He continued jumping. Lydia squealed with delight as she watched a man/woman jump up and down.   
"At least the two hours is almost up," Snape mumbled.  
That is how Snape's group spent two hours at the mall.  
****Lupin's Group****  
"So, first we got to find some good music for you," said Fred, "We'll help you too  
Malfoy."   
"I don't need any help," said Malfoy as they all walked into the CD shop.  
"OHHH!!" Yelled George, "It's the Backstreet Boys!"  
"*Nsync is so much better!" said Fred to his brother.  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"STOP IT!" Yelled Rebecca covering her ears.  
"Let's go," Mariel said motioning towards the 'Rock' section.  
"Here," Rebecca said tossing Lupin a couple CDs. They where: The Red Hot Chili Peppers, Limp Bizket, Green Day (Ya!), Blink 182 (Double Ya!) and a variety of other rock groups that range from good to Great. They went to the Cashier and paid, etc, etc.   
That is how Lupin's group spent 2 hours at the mall.  
****Sirius's Group****  
"Ok, what else would you like to buy?" asked Izzy as she shoved a bunch of American Eagle stuff to Harry. "GO! BUY!" She commanded.  
"K," he said and bought the stuff.  
"So,' Hermionie said, "Who's that?" she asked as she pointed to a weird looking guy.  
"Oh, that loser?" asked Geetali.  
"That's Noe Jacser, he's a freak, DON'T TALK TO HIM!" said Kelly, but it was a little late, as Hermionie sat down next to him and began to flirt with him.  
"We lost her," Ezra said.  
"Yep," Sirius said.  
"Most Certainly," Ron commented.  
"Poor kid," Harry said.  
"Ok," said Isabel, "Let's go, 2 hours is up!"  
  
****TOGETHER AGAIN (almost, with a sidekick)****  
The group gathered together at the food court. "Where's Hermionie?" asked Cho, not like she cared.  
"There," Rebecca said pointing to a girl flirting with a boy.  
"'Mien, come on!" said Ron.  
"Noe, said he'd give me a ride, and don't be worried if I'm a little late," she said.   
"OK then," said Sirius.  
"Let's go," Lupin said, struggling to hold the bag full (and I mean FULL) of CDs.  
They went.  
  
****Voldemort sister's house****  
"What is this contraption?" asked Voldemort pointing to a computer.  
"It's called a computer."  
"I see, hmmm, and how does this mompiter work?"  
"You turn it on and then you might go to the Internet and do things online."  
"Interesting," Voldie said, studying the machine.  
"Yes, I know, but now back to the plan. You do know the plan?"  
"Yes, Yes, No, No."  
Jessie rolled her eyes. "First we wait, then we try to kill Harry Potter and his little friends!"  
"Yes, I remember, and with the Pyle students, we'll get rid of them to because you and your evil alliance of friends hate them!"  
"Right, the only reason why they aren't dead is because of that silly Dr. D. He's a lot smarter then he appears."  
"Word, I know how you feel, Dumbledore is the same."  
Jessie nodded in an understanding way.  
"And that Mr. Way. Those are the only 2 teachers on the 7th grade team (the Trail Blazers) who stop us!"  
"Umm, Jessie if you don't mind me asking, why are H P and his friends here?"  
"Dumbledore and Dr. D know that we're here, they know."  
"Ohh, so they want to keep an eye on them while they beat us up?"  
"That's what they think."  
"Your so kind Jessie," said the younger brother to his older sister.  
"Don't mention it," Jessie replied.  
  
Did you like? No number of Reviews required, but I would appreciate it if you people tried. Give me feed back, though. Thanks for all the Help for my story!  



	4. THe magic at the movies

HEY GUYS!! THANKS TO MY FRIEND IZ for helping me write! Sorry Brian for the next part!  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the HP characters.   
"That was very interesting," said Dean thinking about all the stuff they did at the mall.   
"Ya!!" said Sirius.  
"ROCK ON!" Yelled Lupin with his headsets over his head listening to "My Way," by Limp Bizket.  
"Wasn't the mall fun?" questioned Isabelle to Harry.  
"Yes it was," he replied blushing redder then Ezra's, Ron's, Fed's, or George's hair.  
"Hey Harry, thought you liked Cho?" asked Ron teasingly.  
"THAT DITZ??!?!" he said, "No way man."  
Ron shrugged. He had begun to like Geetali a little bit, but nothing too much. He thought it was funny the way she rambled on for hours. This annoyed most people (cough, cough), but not him.  
"Soccer is the best sport in the world," Said Dean suddenly.  
"WHAT!!" Screamed Lydia, who up until then had been in a daze.   
"Oh no," Rebecca groaned.  
"We're screwed, get ready for another out burst," said Mariel.   
"YOU LIKE SOCCER? THE WORST SPORT IN THE WHOLE WORLD!! WAIT A SEC, ALL SPORTS ARE STUPID!!" Lydia continued rambling. Rebecca and Mariel tried to make her shut up, but all attempts failed. She jumped on to Dean and began to beat him up. Black and Lupin had to get Lydia off Dean, and by then Dean had a ripped shirt, several bruises, and was bleeding.  
"Spicy!" George said laughing.  
"Hot!" laughed Fred.  
"Shut up!" said Geetali.  
"Ya!" said Ron coming to Geetali's defense.  
"This is so unlike Lydia," Ezra commented.  
"Umm, Alwayz_Hyper?" asked Kelly.  
"Who are you talking to Kelly?" asked Draco. Everyone else looked at Kelly.  
Huh?  
"Who's that?" asked George.  
"Someone like a god," Kelly said to him. "I'm tired of this fanfic!"  
So?  
"I WANT OUT!"  
So, you don't want to be in the story?  
"YES!"  
But this is chapter 4, I can't just spoof you out!  
"WELL, I'm GETTING bored, PLEASE!"  
Fine.  
*SPOOF*  
OK guys, just pick up from where you left off, except Kelly isn't going to be here because it's a waste to write about someone if they aren't going to read your story!  
"CAN I BE A REGULAR?" asked Isabelle.  
Sure, whatever.  
"THANKS!"  
*SHRUG* No problemo, sorry 'bout misspelling your name!  
"We're even now."  
K, where's Hermionie?  
"Here I am," said Hermionie.   
"Hey you have the expression Andrew Dicksmon has," said Rebecca   
"Ya, you do looked stoned!" laughed Mariel.  
"Have you gained weight?" Lupin asked.  
"Guys I was a little naughty with Noe," said Hermionie blushing. "I took a test, and for the first time in my life I didn't pass."  
"What kinda test?" asked Cho.  
"Pregnancy," said Hermionie.  
"Oh," Said Ron, "This means that there's gonna be another little Noe?"  
"Your breath smells funny," commented Lydia.  
"Morning sickness," explained Hermionie.  
"But it's 2 in the afternoon," said Harry, "What's this test your talking about."  
Izzy rolled her eyes, "ARE YOU THAT STUPID? You're just as bad as Becca (Cough Slut cough (inside joke)). "SHE'S PREGNANT!"  
"WWWAAAAAZZZ UUUUUPPPPP!" Lupin said.  
"Oh god, I am not explaining this again," said Izzy.  
"Word," Brian said.  
"STOP IT!" yelled Dean. "YOU'RE NOT A BROTHER!! YOU WANNA BE GHETTO!!"  
"Ya for Christ's sake, your not even Asian," said Fred.  
Rebecca and Geetali get into a stance and scream, "Asian PRIDE!"  
"So anyway what do you wanna do now," said Lydia trying to change the subject.  
"Let's chill in the hood, with my poesy, and pick up some nice rides," he said licking his lips.  
"BRIAN, YOUR NOT BLACK!" everyone in the room said.  
"Brian, I thought we were going out!" whined July.  
"Just because I'm White don't mean I'm no Brother, WEST SIDE! And July, how 'bout you and me, big B, go out to see a movie."  
"Let's see Shrek!" she said, after all, her birthday was in July, and she wasn't 13 yet.  
"Fine, but I wanted to see the new about the hookers!"  
"Which one?" asked Draco.  
"The one with Nicole Kidmen."  
Sirius licked his lips slowly.  
"She's way outa your league," said Lupin, noticing the gesture.  
"We'll leave you lovebirds alone," Isabelle said, grinning evilly.  
"We're off," said Brian.  
The two lovebirds walked out of the room hand in hand.  
Lydia began to sing, "Match-Maker, Match-Maker make me a match..."  
"Let's fallow 'um!" George said.  
I think that we need some new characters.  
"Such as...?" asked Lydia.  
Hold on a sec. Let me think...I got it!  
*SPOOF*  
Meet our newest tag-alongs. From the Wizard world we have, Seamus and Ginny. From the Pyle world we have Lizzy-B!   
Elizabeth, Seamus, and Ginny looked completely confused. Elizabeth had been eating a ho-ho, and being hyper didn't help the situation.   
Ok, forgot to tell u, I wanted to add some knew characters. K, So, Lizzy-B, your going to get Seamus as an exchange student. Izzy, you get Ginny, and Emily and Malfoy can be a pair.  
"Ok," said Snape, speaking for the first time in this chapter.  
Hey guys one quickie, Where do Babies come from?  
"You sad, sad writer," said Iz, shaking her head. "Harry will you be a sweetie and get me my sweeter?"  
"What ever you say," Harry said. Then he muttered, "How I long to hold you! Well I'll start with the sweeter, maybe I can move up to your hair. It is a blessing to even be near your garbage!"  
*AT THE MOVIE THEATER*  
"Oh, Brian," July said, looking into his eyes. No one else was in the room. They were by themselves.  
"Yo, July," Brian replied, they both started to kiss each.  
"That girl sitting next to July is Hot!" said Seamus.  
"Dude, that's Brian," Harry replied.  
"Will you get me some popcorn please?" asked Izzy, in her sweetest voice.  
"YES, I'LL DO IT MY QUEEN...I mean, yeah, sure, whatever," Harry said as he got up.  
"You have that boy whipped," Sirius commented.  
"Like butter," Lupin added.  
"If that boy doesn't ask me out soon, I don't know what I'll do!" said Iz in aggravation.  
"Oh MY GOSH!!" said Ginny. "THERE SNOGGING!!"  
Everyone tuned to see Brian and July kissing.  
The two lovebirds where kissing, when suddenly, they were pelted by Popcorn. "WHAT THE!" The two lovebirds looked up to see several people sitting on the balcony.  
"OOOOHHHHH!" said July in aggravation. On the Balcony sat the rest of our favorite characters.  
SPLASH!  
Brian was soaked, someone had poured soda down from the top. "GOD DAMN IT!"  
Fred and Rebecca high-fived. "Kick Ass," said Dean.  
"Damn strait," said Elizabeth.  
"Not you too!" Lydia and Izzy moaned together.   
"What?" asked Lizzy-B.  
"Never mind," said the group, rolling their eyes.  
"Hey look, that scene in the movie looks like Disney World," said Lupin.  
"How would you know?" asked Cho befuddled.  
"Dunno," came his lame reply.  
"Look, their at it again!" Fred screamed pointing to the couple.  
"With more Zest," said Dean.  
They watched as the two rolled onto the floor.  
"Hormones must be really kicking in," said Ezra.  
The two rolled down to the floor, and from there crawled to the projection room.  
"Alone at last!" said Brian, the two began to kiss. But they had picked the wrong place. They were right in front of the Projector!!  
"HOT STUFF!!" yelled Ron, Geetali giggled, and the rest started to make kissing sounds. The two would never live this down.  



	5. §³

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill by now!  
  
Authors Note: OK Becca (Hyperactive Wabit) is not here right now but I am her assistant Isabelle   
  
(Hyperactive Bunny or Harry soon to be girlfriend) so she has given me a list of all the people who   
  
she wants to thank well here I go, joey smith aka laura, velondra Devenberg@aol.com, pietro   
  
m_moons@hotmail.com, Talamahina talamahina@aol.com, Serenity pyropeanut99@hotmail.com,   
  
cbpatches2001 cbpatches2001@Yahoo.com. Ok and this week's reviewer of the chapter Is a tie   
  
between Destiny Phoenix and Mollie KL. Th runners up where Kathleen Potter and Ennia. Then the   
  
award for most creative review goes to Joey smith. Then finally Becca and I would like to thank all   
  
of the Pyle students who are in the story and those Pyle kids who read the story. Sorry Ezra for the   
  
Bath & body works thing don't take it personally because you are the coolest red head we know and   
  
now that Brian is gone you are the only guy who hangs out with us even though lately you have been   
  
really mean to us we just want you to know we are really sorry for what ever you think we did that   
  
made you mad at us. YOU ROCK!!!! With our Further delay, our feature presentation:  
  
"Hey, what is this fan fiction Webster?" Voldie asked "and what is this about me dressing up as some guy named Noe and impregnating some mudblood?!?!?!?!"  
"Don't ask," said Miss Wellington.  
"Fine, Fine," Voldie said cuddling up with JoeSmith, "But will you tell me the story about how we became brother and sister again?"  
"No, N-O no I have told you that story 70 times today but let me tell you this you have lost all most all of your evil over the last 40 years."  
The dark lord sighed and made his eyes all big and watery like a cute forest animal, "PLEEEEEEEAASE tell me again."  
"Fine I will once again bore myself just to please you."  
***** Three hours later *****  
"Again, Again tell the story Again." Screamed Voldie while jumping up and down on the bed.  
"OK when a man meets a woman..."  
"No not that story," said Voldie with his head under a pillow, "I don't like that story!!!! I want the story about the unicorns and the pprrrrrety fairies."  
Just than Madame poodleface walked in to the room and Voldie said "Who is that that talking poodle?" Pointing at the full-grown woman making a yucky face.  
"On froncééé," The strange woman screamed at Voldie. However, it did not take very long for Wormtale to start feeling the odd woman up. The two began snogging.  
"Sissy I have decided to change my name from now on I will be know as §³." Voldie show off his new tattoo.  
"But, but you cannot pronounce it," Miss W said.  
"But no one says my name anyway but I guess you have a point so call me the dark lord formal known as Voldie,"  
"Don't you want to be called the dark lord formal known as Voldemort,"  
"Yah I guess it does sound gooder and it sounds more pro-fesse-onal,"  
"Voldie I don't think professionalism is quite what you what you need to worry about right now." ***** Back at movie theater ****  
Hyperactive Wabit and Hyperactive Bunny ( Becca an Iz): it has been 1 hour and 45 no wait I hour 46 mins sense July and Brian first went into the projection room.  
"Getin it on!!!!!," Sirius screamed at the screen.  
"Only God knows when those two looove birds will be stopping," said Lupin.  
"Yah we know from experience." Said Sirius.   
"Word," said Lizzy B.  
"LOSER," said Ginny.  
"I want to go back to the hotel this is boring," said Isabelle.  
"Yes all mighty Goddess," said Harry.  
"George go fetch the car, go boy," said Mariel. Harry and George ran off to the garage to please their "masters". (inside joke)  
***** AT HOTEL ******  
"Let's play spin the bottle," Isabelle screamed.  
"Yah Yah Yah," Harry screamed too.  
"I will pass this time kids not after the last incident," Lupin said while glaring evilly at Sirius.  
"You aren't that bad of a kisser yourself," Said Sirius in a high-pitched voice and batting his eye lashes at Lupin. Harry came running at the speed of light with a coke bottle in his hand right into Isabelle. All the kids sat down in a circle.   
"OK Dean you start," said Seamus. (hehe his one line the whole chapter) Dean spun the bottle and (can you guess).  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," both Lydia and Dean screamed at the top of their lungs as the bottle landed on Lydia. (Could you see that one coming?)  
"No, Not gonna happen, never, uhuh, NO WAY, NO HOW!!" Said Lydia, bolting up from her seat, towards the tall Sirius, who she hid behind.  
"FOUL!" (don't know if that's a real soccer term, but we know it's in some sport of another!) screamed Soccer-Fanatic Dean.  
"SEE, NO WAY, NO HOW, NO SIRE!!" Lydia said, while being pushed into the closet by Mariel. Seamus and Ezra dragged Dean into the closet, kicking and screaming.   
"We won't let you out till you two kiss," said Cho.  
"NOOO, DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE1 (inside joke with da 1) SHE ALREADY BEAT ME UP ONCE, I KNOW SHE CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Dean screamed. "BRIAN, MY HOMIE! LET ME OUT!"  
"Uhh, hate to break it to you, but your, "Homie" is still at the movie theater, getting it on with July," Mariel said.  
"Damn Strait," said Lizzy- B and Seamus together (Match maker, Matcher make me a match!)  
Rebecca turned the key so that it locked. "Next up is Harry!"   
Harry tapped the bottle, so it turned to Iz.   
"YEEEEES!" he screamed. He turned to Iz, and fainted.  
"Wow, what an insult," Fred said laughing.  
"DUDE, he fainted because he's so friggen Happy," said George.  
"Ohhh," said Fred. Izzy walked over to Harry to make sure he was ok. Harry immediately got up and gave her a kiss.  
"YEAH BABY!" said Mariel, chanting them on.  
"R rated!" said Lupin, covering up Rebecca and Mariel's eyes. The embrace ended, and the two stopped kissing.  
"OK, who's next?" asked Izzy.  
"I dunno, but I'll go," said Harry.  
"But you just went," Ron pointed out.  
"Then you go," Harry said, handing him the bottle. The he whispered to him, "Makes dreams come true!"  
Ron walked back to the circle and said, "Here I go folks!" Immediately, Rebecca, Mariel, and Izzy covered their ears as they remembered Mr. Day, the science substitute, who's been teaching their class for a long while. Ron took the bottle, and spun it, and what da ya know? It lands on lil Gee.  
"Ohh, Geetali's growing up!" Said Izzy while cuddling Harry. The two kissed, and all that other crap.  
"Shall we continue?" Enquirer (yes I do know what that word means, Iz) Fred. "I wouldn't mind going next." Fred spun the bottle and...  
Hyperactive Wabit: HEY THIS IS MEEEE!!!!!!!  
Hyperactive Bunny: Well duh you have to kiss his at some point in the book.  
Hyperactive Wabit: But I want to write this scene because you will describe it in great detail Iz.  
Hyperactive Bunny: hehe nope you said that I could write the next part if I was cuddling up with Harry. Now back to the story...  
The bottle landed on Becca (hehe). Immediately Fred took her in his arms and kissed her like she had never been kissed before but the kiss was cut short when there was a scream from the closet.  
**** In the Closet ****  
"Back off Dean or I will kick the crap out of you," Lydia told Dean with a very serious voice on, " If you try anything I will let my cat Chaco scratch your eyes out."  
You have a cat? That is soooo cool I love cats," Dean told Lydia.  
"You do! Do you like the Internet???"  
"I love the Internet!!!"   
"Well whatever I still hate you." said Lydia.  
" Oh.." said Dean looking forlorn. Lydia felt bad now that she saw the sad look that came into Dean's eyes. She hated hurting people's feelings even if they were annoying jocks. "Actually he's not that annoying...." Thought Lydia, "In fact he's kind of cute..."   
" Dean..."said Lydia, "to tell you the truth you are not a bad guy and I will agree to kiss you..." With out even giving her time to finish her sentence her grabbed her and started kissing her.  
*** Back out side the closet ****  
"You guys I think they are ready to come out," Isabelle said.  
"Yah I guess if they have not kissed by now they will never kiss," Becca said while getting her key out. But as soon as the door was open Dean and Lydia fell to the floor still kissing. Both of them had their hair totally messed up and they did not seem to notice that their friends were all staring at them.  
"Damn Hormones!" said Lupin  
"Wow!" Sirius said.  
"Kissy- Kissy!" Mariel said, "whose turn is it next?"  
"I'LL GO!" shouted Malfoy, after seeing the others and their successes, he decided it was his turn to spin da bottle. He snatched it away, and everyone in the circle backed away.  
"Watch as it lands on Snape," commented Izzy. The whole room, except for Snape and Malfoy started laughing. Malfoy spun da bottle and it landed on...The door.  
"Great, now we get to see Malfoy Make out with the door," said Ron with an evil grin.   
"Ya, I would have normally paid big bucks to see this happen," said George. Just then, someone knocked on the door.  
"How about u kiss the person at the door?" suggested Lizzy-B. She got up and open it, there was...KELLY!  
Hyperactive Wabbit: Hey, what are u doing back in this story?  
"I forgot my toothbrush," Kelly explained. She stepped through, then suddenly Draco planted a big wet kiss on her. "EEEEEWWWW!!!! YOU FREAK-A-ZOID!" She screamed Bitch slapping him hard. "NOW I REALLY NEED MY TOOTH BRUSH!" She ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Just then this really hot guy walked in and said,  
"Kelly, are u all right?"  
"No, this freak started to kiss me," came the reply from the girl in the bathroom.  
"No one messes with my girl," said the teen named David, and he began beating Draco up. Kelly came out, and she and David walked off into the moonlight.  
Hyperactive Bunny: That was weird.  
Hyperactive Wabit: ya, no kidding, well that's all folks!  
"AAAAHHHH!!!! YOU SOUND LIKE MR. WAY!" Screamed all the kids who had that teacher.  
Find out what happens next, just review my story. Also:  
  
TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PYLE CHARACTER!!!   
Thank you and have a good night.  



	6. UH ha

Authors Note:   
OK PEOPLE, I'm so sorry that I haven't written in 4EVER. All the Pyle Kids (except July) are real. Yes, Brian has a strange obsesion with acting Ghetto, Yes, Ezra is a red head, yes, Geetali is EXTREAMLY Hyper, and Yes to the rest of the kids personalities. SORRY TO ANY REPUBLICANS OUT THERE!! IF Gore was Prez, I would have made just as much fun of him, so don't be offended. Another thing, sorry about Twisting HP Character's personalities so much, He-He. And I picked Fat Lip because Lupin really doesn't feel that way, right?  
DISCLAIMER:   
I don't own the HP character, and the song "Fat Lip," (which is by Sum 41)  
  
Everyone won woke up drowsily, except for those few hyper people (*cough Geetali cough*)   
"What are we doing today?" asked Mariel.   
"It says," Snape said rubbing his eyes, "today we are going to, 'have a fun glance at American government, we are going to the white house to spend some time with the President, President Bush,'" Snape concluded.  
"Why can't we just watch Cartoons, same thing!" said an aggravated Rebecca.  
"Yah!" Fred said in agrement.   
"Come on, let's go guys," July said. She dragged everyone to their feet, and the all went to the white house.  
*Lets go to the white house with them!*  
The sun shined onto the White House, which had been in shambles since Bush entered office. "THIS SUX!" yelled George.  
"Hello," said the Red neck President Bush. "And who might you people be?"   
"I'm Rebecca, and this here is Fred," Rebecca said, mocking his ugly accent. "This is George-"  
"HEY my name is George too!!! PLEASE TO MEET YOU!! You have the greatest name in the whole world."  
"You live in a hallow shell," Iz replied. Snape snickered.  
"Well folks, there has been a murdarer reportied in the building. Well have to be very care-fi-el. The Secret service hasn't been able to find him."  
"Weird," said Lizzy-Be.   
"Come on, I'll give you a tour of my man-c-ion."  
"Isn't it the tax payers house?" questioned Remus.  
"Whatever," said Bush as he lead the group through to a room.  
"OMIGOD!!" screamed Cho, "THAT IS THE WEIRDEST HAIRDO I'VE EVER SEEN!" she said pointing to Washington.  
"I know, exactaly my thinking," said Bush.  
"HE thinks?" asked Brian. All of a suddenly the lights went out.   
"AHHH, I'm afraid of the Dark," screamed Snape. All of a sudden there was a percing scream. Then the lights turned on. On the ground lieing dead was, DUN DUN, DUN (loud Scary music) CHO!!!  
"That little girls dead, I better call Secerate Serviouse," said Bush.  
"Don't worry, no body cares," said Geetali. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
"Then let us get the show on 'da' road, as you youngens say," Chuckeled Bush at his stupid joke.  
"He's even worse then Brian," commented Seamus.  
"Your Damn strait," was Brians relpy.  
The group toured the white house, yadda-yadda-yadda. Don't think you really want to here about it. BUT WAIT, People like Lizzy-B WANT DETAILS AND PLOT TWISTS, BECAUSE THERE TOO GOOD FOR AN AVERAGE STORY!! DON'T WORRY LIZZY-B, I CONSIDER THIS MURDER TO BE A PLOT TWIST!!  
*BACK TO THE STORY*  
Lupin was beyond bored, President Bush couldn't have been more boring. He rather listen to Snape rambling about some potion, then Listen to this hill Billie. Wopde-de-da-do, another Picture of George Washington, Lupin thought. Might as well listen to my Discman. He put his head sets on and crancked up da Volume. He was listening to Sum 41 (ONE OF THE COOLEST BANDS), and pretended that he was paying attention.  
"And this here is my "HOMIE PREZ" as u kids would say," said Bush laughing at his own Joke. Everyone else shock there heads in Disaproval. The room was silent, you know the kind of silence that usually happens if u say a dumb joke. Just then, someone starteded singing.   
  
"Storming through the party like my name was El ninio  
When I'm handgun out drinking in the back of an El camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party cause no body came."  
  
Everyone turned to see who was singing, and it was Lupin, who was usually the calm one. He was playing the air guitar, and didn't seem to notice that anyone else was watching him.   
  
"I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
Is it attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.  
  
I don't want to waste my time  
And become a casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become a victim of your conformity  
And back down."  
  
At that moment Lupin looked up, to see every one in the room staring at him. "Didn't know you felt that way," commented Ron. Lupin grinned Shyly, he didn't relize he had been THAT loud.  
"Wonder what he sings in the Shower," Commented Draco.  
"OH my God, Draco, did u just crack a Joke?" asked Lydia Amazed.  
"I guess he isn't the loser we all thought him to be," said Harry.  
"Maybe we should hang out with him more, and take him seriously from now on," said George.  
"Ya u really should, Pok?mon ROCKS!!" said Draco.  
"Never mind," said Sirius.  
"Loser," said Geetali in her little Cheerleader way.  
"U know, this place is boring," said Lydia.  
"No kidding," Lupin said in agrement.  
"I know, I'ld rather wonder around Washington D.C," said Snape. At this everyone glanced at each other and nodded.  
"Lets Ditch this place," said Fred, George, Sirius, and Lupin together.  
"Yah, we can hang with my homies in da hud!" said Brian Excitedly. Everyone shook there head at this beyond stupid comment. "I'll lead the way," he said leading everyone out of the White house.  
  
The Walked out onto the hard concreate of DC. They all begain to wonder around DC amlisly. They passed a guy wearing a long over coat.  
"Hello," said Ginny cheerfully, she didn't know any better.  
"Hey," said the guy, he had a funny look in his eyes. "Do u want some free samples?" he asked.  
Snape being the cheap person he was, said, "SURE!!"  
The guy looked left, right, left, right, up, down, up, down, then opened up his jaket, to revile stuff in a packet.  
"What's that?" Draco asked as he was handed a packet of this misterious powdery substance.  
"It'll make ya sore in the sky kid, sore real high," the guy said. He actually looked real young.  
"Ok," they said, and Draco and Snape took 2 packets each. The Pyle kids dragged everyone away. "What do I do with this?" asked Draco.  
Rebecca examined it. "It looks a little bit like Crack. We learned about it in Drug Ed." She shivered, remembering how she had fainted during one of their many presentations on the side effects of drugs. Now her friends teased her about being on drugs (cough CHRIS cough).   
"You take it and u snort it in," Ezra said to Draco. "But, you shouldn't do it, u'll end up getting real high, and addicted. Next thing u know, your addictided to the stuff and can't live with out it. Your life is only fuiled by the need of the drug." Ezra was beginning to become cared off. "You'll end up doing other drugs, your life a complete waste. Next thing u know, your either dead, in jail, or if your lucky in Rehab." Draco handed him the 2 small bags almost willingly.   
"Hey Snape, I think you should give Ezra the Crack so he can get rid of if," said Mariel. They all turned to see Snape who was holding one of the bags up to his nose. It was too late, he had snorted both bags.  
  
What happens next? U ask. Well, review and find out!  



	7. UH ha

Authors Note:   
OK PEOPLE, I'm so sorry that I haven't written in 4EVER. All the Pyle Kids (except July) are real. Yes, Brian has a strange obsesion with acting Ghetto, Yes, Ezra is a red head, yes, Geetali is EXTREAMLY Hyper, and Yes to the rest of the kids personalities. SORRY TO ANY REPUBLICANS OUT THERE!! IF Gore was Prez, I would have made just as much fun of him, so don't be offended. Another thing, sorry about Twisting HP Character's personalities so much, He-He. And I picked Fat Lip because Lupin really doesn't feel that way, right?  
DISCLAIMER:   
I don't own the HP character, and the song "Fat Lip," (which is by Sum 41)  
  
Everyone won woke up drowsily, except for those few hyper people (*cough Geetali cough*)   
"What are we doing today?" asked Mariel.   
"It says," Snape said rubbing his eyes, "today we are going to, 'have a fun glance at American government, we are going to the white house to spend some time with the President, President Bush,'" Snape concluded.  
"Why can't we just watch Cartoons, same thing!" said an aggravated Rebecca.  
"Yah!" Fred said in agrement.   
"Come on, let's go guys," July said. She dragged everyone to their feet, and the all went to the white house.  
*Lets go to the white house with them!*  
The sun shined onto the White House, which had been in shambles since Bush entered office. "THIS SUX!" yelled George.  
"Hello," said the Red neck President Bush. "And who might you people be?"   
"I'm Rebecca, and this here is Fred," Rebecca said, mocking his ugly accent. "This is George-"  
"HEY my name is George too!!! PLEASE TO MEET YOU!! You have the greatest name in the whole world."  
"You live in a hallow shell," Iz replied. Snape snickered.  
"Well folks, there has been a murdarer reportied in the building. Well have to be very care-fi-el. The Secret service hasn't been able to find him."  
"Weird," said Lizzy-Be.   
"Come on, I'll give you a tour of my man-c-ion."  
"Isn't it the tax payers house?" questioned Remus.  
"Whatever," said Bush as he lead the group through to a room.  
"OMIGOD!!" screamed Cho, "THAT IS THE WEIRDEST HAIRDO I'VE EVER SEEN!" she said pointing to Washington.  
"I know, exactaly my thinking," said Bush.  
"HE thinks?" asked Brian. All of a suddenly the lights went out.   
"AHHH, I'm afraid of the Dark," screamed Snape. All of a sudden there was a percing scream. Then the lights turned on. On the ground lieing dead was, DUN DUN, DUN (loud Scary music) CHO!!!  
"That little girls dead, I better call Secerate Serviouse," said Bush.  
"Don't worry, no body cares," said Geetali. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
"Then let us get the show on 'da' road, as you youngens say," Chuckeled Bush at his stupid joke.  
"He's even worse then Brian," commented Seamus.  
"Your Damn strait," was Brians relpy.  
The group toured the white house, yadda-yadda-yadda. Don't think you really want to here about it. BUT WAIT, People like Lizzy-B WANT DETAILS AND PLOT TWISTS, BECAUSE THERE TOO GOOD FOR AN AVERAGE STORY!! DON'T WORRY LIZZY-B, I CONSIDER THIS MURDER TO BE A PLOT TWIST!!  
*BACK TO THE STORY*  
Lupin was beyond bored, President Bush couldn't have been more boring. He rather listen to Snape rambling about some potion, then Listen to this hill Billie. Wopde-de-da-do, another Picture of George Washington, Lupin thought. Might as well listen to my Discman. He put his head sets on and crancked up da Volume. He was listening to Sum 41 (ONE OF THE COOLEST BANDS), and pretended that he was paying attention.  
"And this here is my "HOMIE PREZ" as u kids would say," said Bush laughing at his own Joke. Everyone else shock there heads in Disaproval. The room was silent, you know the kind of silence that usually happens if u say a dumb joke. Just then, someone starteded singing.   
  
"Storming through the party like my name was El ninio  
When I'm handgun out drinking in the back of an El camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party cause no body came."  
  
Everyone turned to see who was singing, and it was Lupin, who was usually the calm one. He was playing the air guitar, and didn't seem to notice that anyone else was watching him.   
  
"I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
Is it attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.  
  
I don't want to waste my time  
And become a casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become a victim of your conformity  
And back down."  
  
At that moment Lupin looked up, to see every one in the room staring at him. "Didn't know you felt that way," commented Ron. Lupin grinned Shyly, he didn't relize he had been THAT loud.  
"Wonder what he sings in the Shower," Commented Draco.  
"OH my God, Draco, did u just crack a Joke?" asked Lydia Amazed.  
"I guess he isn't the loser we all thought him to be," said Harry.  
"Maybe we should hang out with him more, and take him seriously from now on," said George.  
"Ya u really should, Pok?mon ROCKS!!" said Draco.  
"Never mind," said Sirius.  
"Loser," said Geetali in her little Cheerleader way.  
"U know, this place is boring," said Lydia.  
"No kidding," Lupin said in agrement.  
"I know, I'ld rather wonder around Washington D.C," said Snape. At this everyone glanced at each other and nodded.  
"Lets Ditch this place," said Fred, George, Sirius, and Lupin together.  
"Yah, we can hang with my homies in da hud!" said Brian Excitedly. Everyone shook there head at this beyond stupid comment. "I'll lead the way," he said leading everyone out of the White house.  
  
The Walked out onto the hard concreate of DC. They all begain to wonder around DC amlisly. They passed a guy wearing a long over coat.  
"Hello," said Ginny cheerfully, she didn't know any better.  
"Hey," said the guy, he had a funny look in his eyes. "Do u want some free samples?" he asked.  
Snape being the cheap person he was, said, "SURE!!"  
The guy looked left, right, left, right, up, down, up, down, then opened up his jaket, to revile stuff in a packet.  
"What's that?" Draco asked as he was handed a packet of this misterious powdery substance.  
"It'll make ya sore in the sky kid, sore real high," the guy said. He actually looked real young.  
"Ok," they said, and Draco and Snape took 2 packets each. The Pyle kids dragged everyone away. "What do I do with this?" asked Draco.  
Rebecca examined it. "It looks a little bit like Crack. We learned about it in Drug Ed." She shivered, remembering how she had fainted during one of their many presentations on the side effects of drugs. Now her friends teased her about being on drugs (cough CHRIS cough).   
"You take it and u snort it in," Ezra said to Draco. "But, you shouldn't do it, u'll end up getting real high, and addicted. Next thing u know, your addictided to the stuff and can't live with out it. Your life is only fuiled by the need of the drug." Ezra was beginning to become cared off. "You'll end up doing other drugs, your life a complete waste. Next thing u know, your either dead, in jail, or if your lucky in Rehab." Draco handed him the 2 small bags almost willingly.   
"Hey Snape, I think you should give Ezra the Crack so he can get rid of if," said Mariel. They all turned to see Snape who was holding one of the bags up to his nose. It was too late, he had snorted both bags.  
  
What happens next? U ask. Well, review and find out!  



End file.
